


Never Soon Enough

by Amaranthine_Siren



Category: Cool Games Inc (Podcast), McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, RPF, Soft Boys, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthine_Siren/pseuds/Amaranthine_Siren
Summary: Just a bit of fluff for these boys who don't get to see each other nearly often enough.





	Never Soon Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Same caveats as always: 100% fictional nonsense.
> 
> This story takes place in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE and the characters are not in any way meant to be predictive of or descriptive of the actual human beings they share names with.

Coachella was insane. There was no other word for it. Nick had been to tons of conventions over the years, and was used to crowds of people - but this, this literal sea of humanity, was blowing his mind.

He held his phone above his head during Porter's set and took video 360 degrees around him, which he texted to Griffin with a O.O emoji.

_Griffin: That is NUTS, dude. Wish I was there!_

_Same_ , he thought but didn't send.

After the set was over, he found his way backstage to meet up with his brother and Hugo, hugging and congratulating them both. The afterparty was in full swing for them now, and after chatting with and hugging other folks (somehow, Skrillex?), Nick checked his phone. It was almost 10pm.

He drifted away from the crowd, finding a quiet corner behind some equipment boxes. Flipping his camera on, he snapped a quick picture, and sent a text.

Griffin felt his phone vibrate on his desk, and reached over to grab it, sliding his headphones down with the other hand.

_12:00am - Nick: sent a photo_

He swiped to unlock, and his breath caught in his throat.

Nick was holding the phone in his left hand, and his right hand was held against his chest, making half of a heart symbol. His hair was swept over one eye, but the other was looking up at the camera from under his ridiculous lashes. The sweetest shy smile curled the edges of his mouth up.

Griffin felt his heart twist in his chest, and jumped as the phone buzzed again in his hand.

_12:01am - Nick: happy birthday, Griffin. wish you were here. miss you._

Nick was walking back to find his friends when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_12:03am - Griffin: sent a photo_

His pulse racing, he unlocked his phone to see Griffin, his left hand cupped against his chest to form the other half of the heart, smiling into the camera.

_Griffin: thanks. miss you too, dude. see you soon though._

_Nick: not soon enough!_

_Griffin: never soon enough._


End file.
